Red Eyes
by Dong Rim
Summary: Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun masih penasaran dengan pemilik mata merah itu. Dan mereka berempat sepakat untuk mendatangi kembali gedung sekola itu. Seperti apa sosok pemilik mata merah itu ya? / Sequel Of FF Horror Ala Super Junior (Gedung Sekolah) / Warning : OC


**Tittle : Red Eyes (Sequel Of Gedung Sekolah)**

**Cast : Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, & Kyuhyun**

**Genre : Humor & Horror**

**Author : Jung Dong Rim**

**Warning : Typo's (kalo ada), OC (untuk karakter arwah dan sisanya)**

**Disclaimer : ****Para tokoh disini adalah milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, Orang Tua mereka, dan SME. Sebagai peringatan, disini Author hanya meminjam nama saja. INGAT! Hanya meminjam nama!. Tidak ada maksud untuk melecehkan atau menurunkan derajat seseorang. Tapi Fic ini asli dari ide Author ^^**

Annyeong readers~. Mianhae baru bikin sequelnya. Baru dapet ide yang bagus. Dan terimakasih untuk para readers yang meminta sequel. Kalian telah membangkitkan Author ^^. Daripada penasaran langsung aja yuk!

* * *

.

.

**#Dorm Super Junior**

Tak Tak Bum Bum Bum Duaaar!

"Aish! Lagi-lagi kalah! Cih, Donghae hyung sialan. Seenaknya menyuruhku dan Sungmin hyung untuk menjaga dorm. Sedangkan dia malah enak-enaknya pergi sama Monyet hyung! Sial" dumel Kyuhyun.

Pasalnya kini dirinya tengah menjaga dorm bersama dengan Sungmin, dan hyungdeulnya sedang padat jadwalnya hari ini. Sedangkan couple Ikan dan Monyet Super Junior yang seharusnya juga berada didorm justru malah pergi kencan gitu..(asiiik XD).

Sungmin yang melihat dongsaeng yang sangat sangat dicintainya itu terus-menerus mendumel gak jelas hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya ikut frustasi.

"Kyu! Dari pada marah-marak tidak jelas begitu mendingan bantuin aku menyiapkan makan malam dong!" omel Sungmin.

"Hyung, kau tahukan aku ini tidak bisa kedapur apapun alasannya?"

"Kau ini! Kan bisa membantu mengambilkan piring atau semacamnya, dasar pabo. Jangan banyak omong lagi, bantu aku"

"Ne.. ne.." Kyuhyun pasrah dan ikut menjalankan kakinya kearah dapur.

Selagi Sungmin menyiapkan makanannya Kyuhyun hanya bisa menidurkan kepalanya dimeja makan.

"Sudah jadi nih. Ambil mangkok dan piringnya Kyu"

Kyuhyun pun bangkit dan mengambilkan apa yang dipinta Sungmin.

"Nih hyung" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan mangkok dan piring.

"Thanks" Sungmin mulai menuangkan sup yang dibuatnya kedalam mangkok dan mengisikan piringnya dengan kimchi. Tak lengkap rasanya kalau tidak ada kimchi, iya kan?

Setelah itu Sungmin menyajikannya dimeja makan. Ia mengambil mangkuk nasi dan mengisikan nasi (Readers : Iyalah diisiin nasi Thor. Masa diisiin kecoak sih? Ada ada aja ==).

"Lho? Buatku mana hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun saat mengetahui Sungmin hanya mengambil mangkuk nasi miliknya.

"Ambil sendiri dong. Aku kan tadi sudah memasak" jawab Sungmin cuek.

"Ish, hyung ini. Sama ngeselinnya kayak Ikan hyung"

"Siapa yang kau bilang 'ngeselin kayak Ikan' eoh?" tiba-tiba Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah berada dibelakang Kyu Tepat! Dan kini Donghae mulai mengkretekkan jari-jari tangannya, bersiap untuk menjitak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Hehe, hyung sudah pulang ya? Pasti lapar kan? Ayo duduk. Aku akan ambilkan nasi untuk kalian" rayu Kyuhyun.

"Jangan merayu kau Evil Magnae!"

"Sudahlah Hae, kita duduk dan makan saja. Aku capek.." keluh Eunhyuk mencoba melerai dua namja itu. Dan hasilnya…. BERHASIL! Donghae gak jadi marah sama Kyu deh. (Readers : Seneng banget lu Thor. Author : Suka-suka dong :p)

Kyuhyun yang melihat Donghae sudah duduk dengan tenang mulai mengambil mangkuk nasi mereka bertiga. Lalu menaruhnya dihadapan Donghae dan Eunhyuk setelah mangkuk itu telah terisi. Dan merekapun makan dengan kyusuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. aku masih penasaran dengan pemilik mata merah di gedung sekolah waktu itu. Mirip Yesung hyung" kata Eunhyuk setelah menyelesaikan makannya.

Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Sungmin mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Eunhyuk.

"Aku juga! Waktu itu ada yang bisik-bisik. Entah apa katanya, aku tidak mengerti" kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga! Kibum bilang waktu itu aku ada dibelakangnya. Nyatanya aku sudah duduk dibangku seperti bangku rapat begitu" kata Sungmin.

"Aku juga! Aku merasa hawanya sangat dingin dibelakangku!" kata Donghae.

"MEMANG DINGIN PABO!" teriak semuanya serempak.

"Yak! Aku serius!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan penelusuran lagi? Kita berempat saja" usul Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Jangan acuhkan aku!" teriak Donghae frustasi. Tapi tetap saja diacuhkan oleh yang lainnya.

"Aku terima usulmu Kyu" jawab Eunhyuk dan Sungmin bersamaan. "Bagaimana denganmu Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Haaaah, aku ikut saja deh. Dari pada didorm sendirian" jawab Donghae pasrah.

Mereka berempat pun sepakat dan pergi kembali ke gedung sekolah itu. Pastinya sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Gak lucukan kalau mereka kesana tapi gak bawa duit ataupun senter? Masa iya mereka mau ngutang saat naik bus atau angkutan umum lainnya? Gak mungkin banget kan? Terus, masa iya mereka mau gelap-gelapan disana tanpa penerangan? Nanti kalau sampai ada yang kejedot tembok dan pulang-pulang langsung benjol gede kayak jengkol gimana? Gak lucu banget kan?

Oke, balik ke mereka berempat yang sudah berada dilokasi(?).

"Siap?" tanya Kyu.

"SIAP!" jawab yang lain.

"OK, Let's Go!"

BRUGH(?)

"Kyu, kalau jalan perhatikan jalan baik-baik dong. Dasar" celetuk Sungmin saat melihat adegan jatuhnya Kyuhyun yang sangat-sangat tidak elit hanya karena sebuah kaleng bekas yang dibuang sembarangan dan kini menghasilkan benjolan sebesar setengah jengkol dijidatnya.

"Hyung~ tunggu~" Kyuhyun membangunkan dirinya dan menyusul hyungdeulnya.

.

***Red Eyes***

.

"Aish.. sudah lama tidak kesini tapi auranya sama saja.. cepat temukan dan pulang yuk.." ucap Donghae sambil mengumpat dibelakang Eunhyuk. (Author : Hae, kau kan seme. Kenapa malah ngumpet diukemu?. Donghae : Suka-suka dong. Hyukkie gak nolak kok :p)

"Tidak usah dicari juga sudah nongol sendiri kok hyung" kata Kyuhyun menjawab ucapan Donghae.

"Maksudmu Kyu?" Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tuh, didepan siapa?" Kyuhyun menunjukkan jari telunjuknya kearah depan. Tepat dipersimpangan tangga.

Semua mengikkuti arah jari Kyuhyun dan.. tepat disana ada sebuah bayangan manusia dengan mata merah menyala menatap mereka berempat.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA. MUNCUUUUUL" teriak semuanya (minus Kyuhyun) saat melihat apa yang mereka lihat.

"AYO PULANG! AYO PULANG! AKU INGIN TIDUR DAN MEMELUK BONEKA NEMOKU!" rajuk Donghae.

"Aku juga mau pulang.. aku ingin meneruskan lirik lagukuuu" rajuk Eunhyuk.

"Aku jugaaaa.. aku masih ingin hidup lalu menikah dan punya anak.." kata Sungmin hampir menangis. Sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah childish dari hyungdeulnya hanya menggeleng heran sambil berkacak pinggang. "Gimana sih? Katanya sepakat mau kesini. Giliran sampai sini malah pada takut. Hyungdeul ini. Ckckck"

"Kau sih enak Kyu! Kau kan evil, jadi kalau ketemu yang beginian sudah biasa. Hiks.. aku kan hanya manusia biasa yang mirip ikan(?)"

"Coba kau tengok lagi kebelakangmu dong" ujar Sungmin.

"Oke!" kata Kyuhyun mantap dan memutarkan badannya kebelakang dan..

"OMONA!" jerit Kyuhyun kaget. Pasalnya kini makhluk itu sudah berada TEPAT! didepan mata Kyuhyun. 'Hampir saja jantungku copot' batinnya.

"Kau.." makhluk itu mulai berbicara.

"N-ne?" jawab Kyuhyun kaku.

"Kau.. tidak takut.. padaku?"

"Ti-tidak juga kok. Untuk apa takut? Aku kan bukan namja pengecut seperti mereka bertiga"

TAK TAK TAK

3 jitakkan kencang pun mendarat mulus dikepala Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun meringis.

"Aish! Hyungdeul ngapain sih?!" kesalnya.

"Nada bicaramu sombong sekali Kyu! Padahal waktu itu dimarahi Leeteuk hyung saja sudah nangis!" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Tidak kok! Siapa yang menagis?!" ujar Kyu tidak terima.

"Menangis kok! Aku melihatnya jelas!"

"Aniyo!"

"Ne!"

"Aniyo!"

"Ne!"

Selama Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sedang berdebat permasalahan sepele, Sungmin mulai mendekati sang arwah.

"Annyeong, Lee Sungmin imnida. Siapa namamu?" tanya Sungmin lembut.

"A-annyeong, Sung Yoong Ah imnida" jawab sang arwah sedikit gemetar.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Dan kenapa kau mengganggu setiap orang yang lewat disekitar gedung ini?"

"A-apa keberadaanku mengganggu kalian? " tanya sang arwah dengan raut wajah bersalah.

"Aniyo aniyo, bukannya mengganggu seperti yang kau maksud. Maksudku kenapa kau selalu menampakkan wujudmu setiap ada orang yang lewat disekitar sini? Apalagi dengan mata merahmu itu"

"I-itu.. sebenarnya aku.. hanya ingin meminta tolong. Mata ini juga.. sudah bewarna seperti ini sejak aku lahir" kata Yoong Ah sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Sungmin menaikkan satu alisnya. Yang lain juga. "Meminta tolong? Maksudmu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"I-itu.. sebenarnya.. aku ini arwah penasaran. Sejak meninggal aku selalu penasaran kenapa dia tega meningglkan jenazahku begitu saja digudang setelah membunuhku.."

Saat mendengar perkataan Yoong Ah, keempat member SuJu itu melebarkan matanya tidak percaya. "Mem-membunuhmu katamu?" tanya Donghae.

"Waeyo?" sambung Kyuhyun.

"Mollayo, aku juga tidak tahu apa alasannya. Makanya, aku selalu menyamar kewujud sesorang yang kiranya masih hidup. Tapi hasilnya nihil semua. Yang ada orang-orang itu justru lari ketakutan. Hasilnya, aku tidak pernah bisa ke nirwana" keluh Yoong Ah.

"Aigoo, kasihan. Kalau kau mau, kami berempat bisa membantumu kok" tawar Sungmin.

Yoong Ah yang mendengar penawaran Sungmin langsung menatap Sungmin tak percaya. Matanya hampir meneteskan air mata haru.

"Be-benarkah oppa? Kamshamnida.. jeongmal kamshamnida.." Yoong Ah berkali-kali membungkukan badannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Ne ne, sudah berhenti dong. Kami yang melihatnya pusing nih"

"Mianhaeyo!"

"Jadi.. apa yang bisa kami lakukan? Untuk sedikit memuaskanmu mungkin?"

"Aku ingin jazadku dimakamkan didekat makam orang tuaku"

"Makam orang tuamu? Kau yatim piatu?"

Yoong Ah menganggukan kepalanya lemas dan mulai bercerita lagi.

"Ne, orang tuaku sudah meninggal saat aku masih umur 11 tahun. Karena kecelakaan. Sejak itu.. tidak ada yang ingin mengurusku. Saudara-saudaraku juga, kebanyakan tinggal diluar negeri. Aku sudah berulang kali ditawarkan namun aku tidak pernah mau. Aku ingin masuk Universitas Seoul. Itu adalah cita-citaku"

Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Kyuhyun mengganggukan kepala mereka. Ada sedikit rasa kasihan juga dibenak mereka. 'Kenapa anak sepolosnya bisa dibunuh? Sungguh tega' batin mereka.

"Tapi.. begitu masuk SMA.. aku selalu dibullying oleh sunbae-sunbaeku"

"Bullying?!"

"Ne. Itu juga hanya karena masalah sepele. Hanya karena idola sekolah mereka menyukaiku saat pertama kali bertemu ditaman. Dan sejak itu banyak hal buruk yang terjadi padaku"

"Mungkin hal itulah yang membuat seseorang membunuhmu"

"Sepertinya begitu, tapi aku juga ingin tahu sebenarnya mereka membunuhku dengan cara apa? Karena.. begitu sadar aku sudah menjadi arwah gentayangan. Saat kulihat, tubuhku sudah berada digudang sekolah. Bahkan diawetkan dan tampak seperti boneka"

"Hum.. berarti kemungkinan besar kau menjadi arwah penasaran karena hal itu"

Yoong Ah hanya menggeleng lemas. Dirinya tidak bisa mengingat betul apa yang terjadi 10 tahun lalu saat dirinya terbunuh.

"Apa kau masih ingin wajah seseorang yang sangat benci padamu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Sedikit. Aku masih menghafal namanya. Han Soo Mi. Ne, namanya Han Soo Mi. Saat itu dia sunbae kelas 3"

"Han Soo Mi? Apa ada fotonya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mollayo, karena gedung sekolah ini sudah lama tidak ada yang menempati, aku tidak terlalu yakin kalau album foto kenangan 10 tahun lalu masih utuh" ucapnya.

"Kita tidak akan tahu kalau belum dicoba. Iya kan?"

Yoong Ah menatap Sungmin sekilas kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sangat senang hatinya, selama hidupnya belum pernah ada orang yang sangat perhatian terhadapnya.

"Ppali, mungkin kalau diruang kepala sekolah kita dapat menemukannya" ajak Sungmin sambil meraih tangan Yoong Ah tetapi gagal.

Yoong Ah tersenyum. "Aku ini arwah. Tidak bisa disentuh oleh makhluk hidup" katanya.

"Ah, ne. Aku lupa"

Yoong Ah tersenyum kembali. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, mereka berlima berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

.

.

**#Ruang Kepala Sekolah**

Saat Donghae, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, serta Yoong Ah tiba diruang kepala sekola, mereka semua mulai mencari album kelas 3, 10 tahun lalu. Yoong Ah tidak tinggal diam, ia juga ikut mencari-cari. Ia memang tidak bisa menyentuh, tapi sekedar membaca judul-judul buku tersebut ia masih mampu.

Sesaat matanya terus memperhatikan buku kusam bersampulkan warna merah tua yang tergeletak didekat kursi kepala sekolah.

"Album kenangan kelas 3 tahun 2003?" bacanya.

Semua yang mendengar suara Yoong Ah langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Yoong Ah.

"Ketemu?" tanya Donghae sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Coba oppa buka bukunya" pinta Yoong Ah.

Donghae mengambil buku yang dimaksud, membersihkannya sebentar dari debu-debu yang sangat tebal diatasnya lalu mulai membuka selembar demi selembar isi buku tersebut.

"Sepertinya memang ini yang kita cari" ucap Eunhyuk saat sudah tiba dibelakang Donghae, begitu juga dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Yak, coba lihat siswi ini. Namanya Han Soo Mi. Bukankah ini siswi yang dimaksud oleh Yoong Ah?" Sungmin terus memperhetikan album foto itu.

"Mungkin, tapi aku tidak percaya. Bagaimana siswi yang kelihatan sangat alim dengan kacamata dihidungnya itu bisa membunuhmu Yoong Ah?" tanya Donghae lagi. Namun yang ditanya hanya mengendikan bahu tidak tahu.

"Baiklah, foto ini akan kubawa. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya disebuah Cafe"

"Kalau begitu aku mohon bantuan kalian semua. Jeongmal kamshamnida"

"Ne, setelah ini semua terselesaikan akan kubuatkan makam untukmu"

Yoong Ah tersenyum cerah. Sangat beruntung dirinya mendapatkan bantuan dari namja-namja yang sangat populer dan baik hati.

.

***Red Eyes***

.

Keesokan harinya…

Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae berangkat kembali ke gedung sekolah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi kesebuah Cafe. Bukan bertujuan untuk membeli makanan, tapi menemui salah seorang pelayannya.

Kliing Kling Kling

"Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang pelayan Cefe itu padanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengelurkan sedikit evil smilenya. "Apa ada pelayan yang bernama Han Soo Mi? Bisakah saya bertemu dengannya?" tanyanya halus.

"Baik, akan segera saya panggil. Mohon tunggu sebentar" ucap sang pelayan.

'Penyamaranku tidak sia-sia. Khekhe..' batinnya.

Sebenarnya seperti apa sih penyamaran seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Mari kita simak. Rambut yang dicat agak kehitaman yang dirapikan menjadi belah tengah, lalu kacamata yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya, dan hiasan tempelan kumis yang tertempel diantara bawah hidung dan atas mulutnya. Jangan lupakan pakaiannya dengan jas kerja dan dasi yang sangat rapi. Membuatnya terlihat seperti ahjussi kantoran.

beberapa menit kemudian sang pelayan yang dicari oleh Kyuhyun mendatanginya.

"Selamat pagi ahjussi, ada keperluan apa dengan saya?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Bisa kau ikut saya sebentar? Sebentar saja. Ada tempat yang harus kamu kunjungi"

Sang pelayan yang tak mengerti maksud Kyuhyun hanya bisa menaikkan satu alisnya. "Maksud anda apa?"

"Sudahlah, agar kamu tidak penasaran sebaiknya ikuti saya. Ini hanya sebentar saja. Tidak lebih dari 2 setengah jam"

"Baiklah, saya akan meminta izin kepada manager saya" pelayan itu pun berbicara kepada seseorang yang Kyuhyun yakini adalah managernya. Setelah orang itu menganggukan kepalanya, pelayan itu masuk kesebuah ruang ganti.

Tak lama, pelayan itu kembali kehadapan Kyuhyun dengan pakaian santai. Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu menggandeng tangan yeojya itu agar memasuki mobil miliknya. Sedangkan yeojya itu pasrah dan mengikuti saja. Sepertinya ia sangat penasaran.

.

***Red Eyes***

.

Sekitar 35 menit kemudian mobil Kyuhyun telah tiba disebuah gedung sekolah. Yeojya yang berada disebelah kursi pengemudi kembali menaikan satu alisnya.

"Kenapa kegedung sekolah lamaku?" tanyanya heran.

"Jadi ini benar gedung sekolahmu dulu? Saat SMA?"

"Ne, kenapa ahjussi bisa tahu? Lalu, keperluan apa yang membuat saya juga harus ikut kesini?"

"Kau ingat? Dulu, saat kau masih sekolah disini ada namja yang sangat populer kan?"

"Ne, kenapa?"

"Namja itu menyukai siswi pendatang baru yang masih kelas satu kan?"

Pelayan itu –atau kita sebut saya Soo Mi- kembali mengangguk.

"Lalu apa kau ingat nama yeojya yang disukai oleh namja itu?"

"Yeojya itu Sung Yoong Ah. Aku masih mengingatnya betul. Kenapa dia bisa suka dengan yeojya aneh dengan bola mata merah itu? Aku sangat membenci yeojya itu!" ketusnya.

"Lalu kau membunuhnya. Begitu?"

Soo Mi membulatkan matanya sempurna saat mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun. Tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Ahjussi! Kalau tidak ada keperluan lain lagi aku mau kembali keCafe!" Soo Mi membuka pintu mobil itu namun sebelah tangannya ditahan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak mau menyelesaikan semua ini? Kau ingin membuatnya terus menjadi arwah penasaran?"

Soo Mi memandang Kyuhyun lekat. "Arwah penasaran? Maksud ahjussi apa?"

"sung Yoong Ah. Sebenarnya dia anak baik-baik yang tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun. Cita-citanya adalah bisa masuk ke Universitas Seoul. Dan cita-cita itu hancur sudah karena keirian hati seseorang yang tega membunuhnya. Bahkan menelantarkan jenazahnya dan.. mengawetkannya? Hum?"

Soo Mi kembali membulatkan matanya. "Fuh, ahjussi jangan bercanda. Dia pasti sudah ke nirwana. Apa buktinya kalau dia masih ada disini?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas. "Kau ingin bukti? Ikut aku" pintanya dan kemudian mengeluarkan dirinya dari dalam mobil.

Soo Mi mengikutinya dari arah belakang. Ia memandang sekitar sekolah. Terlihat sangat angker.

Kyuhyun menyuruh Soo Mi masuk kedalam gudang. Dan saat digudang mereka menemukan Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Sungmin yang terlihat sedang menjaga sesuatu. Jenazah. Ya, itulah yang sedang dijaga oleh mereka bertiga.

"Kyu, akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku sudah menelpon para penggali kubur(?) untuk membuat kuburan disebelah makan appa dan eomma kandung Yoong Ah" kata Eunhyuk.

"Ne hyung. Aku juga sudah membawa orangnya"

Soo Mi yang melihat artis-srtis populer dihadapnya sempat ingin berteriak girang. Namun dirinya tidak boleh seperti itu. Harus terlihat biasa saja.

Kyuhyun mulai melepas kacamata dan kumis palsu pada wajahnya dan sedikit mengendorkan dasinya.

"Yoong Ah mana hyung? Katanya yeojya ini tidak percaya kalau Yoong Ah masih berentayangan" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Yoong Ah ada disini kok" Sungmin menunjuk jenazah Yoong Ah. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu, yang ditunjuknya adalah Yoong Ah yang sedang duduk didekat jenazahnya.

Soo Mi yang sangat penasaran langsung mendekati jenazah Yoong Ah tanpa diminta oleh Kyuhyun. Dan.. betapa terkejutnya dirinya saat melihat arwah disebelah jenazah itu (Catatan : Arwah bisa terlihat oleh orang yang bersangkutan).

"Yo-Yoong Ah?" panggilnya.

Yoong Ah yang mendengar namanya disebut mulai menengadahkan wajahnya. "Han Soo Mi sunbae? Annyeong, bagaimana kabar sunbae?" tanyanya ceria.

"Kenapa kau masih sempatnya memasang wajah seceria itu dasar pabo! Kenapa kau masih disini? Kenapa kau tidak ke nirwana?"

"Entahlah sunbae. Karena aku masih penasaran dengan kematianku. Bagaimana aku bisa mati?" kata Yoong Ah sambil terus tersenyum. Tersenyum adalah kepribadiannya yang bisa membuatnya bisa terus ceria. Itu pun pesan dari almarhum appa dan eommanya.

"Aku! Aku yang membunuhmu! Aku iri padamu kenapa kau bisa disukai oleh Dong Seok! Padahal selama ini namja itu hanya menyukaiku! Tapi begitu ada kau, dia jadi terus memperhatikanmu dan bilang kalau dia jatuh cinta padamu dipandangan pertama! Aku iri! Makanya aku memasukkan obat bius pada minuman yang kau minum dan saat kau sudah tertidur aku menyuntikkanmu obat racun! Aku juga bekerja sama dengan yang lain! 3 hari kemudian kami sepakat mengawekanmu agar semua tidak penasaran dengan bau busukmu! Kau puas?!" jawab Soo Mi blak-blakkan.

Arwah Yoong Ah yang mendengar pernyataan blak-blakkan itu membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Begitu juga yang lain. Namun beberapa detik kemudian Yoong Ah kembali tersenyum, sedikit demi sedikit dirinya mulai menghilang dengan memancarkan cahaya disekitarnya.

"Kamshamnida sunbae. Aku sudah puas mendengar pengungkapan sunbae. Itu pun sudah membuatku senang karena sunbae sudah jujur padaku. Kamshamnida sunbae.. kamshamnida.." arwah Yoong Ah pun lenyap begitu juga dengan cahayanya.

Soo Mi yang mendengar kata-kata Yoong Ah mulai menitikkan air matanya dan ambruk. "Mianhaeyo.. jeongmal mianhaeyo Sung Yoong Ah.. mianhaeyo.. hiks"

Para member SuJu yang melihat Soo Mi yang ambruk mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah Soo Mi-sshi. Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Yoong Ah juga pasti sudah memaafkanmu. Aku yakin" ucap Donghae halus.

Soo Mi menatap Donghae sekilas dan menunduk kembali. "Kau benar Donghae-sshi, aku akan berbuat baik untuk kedepannya. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih kepada kalian. Kalau tidak dipertemukan seperti ini, Yoong Ah pasti tidak akan bisa ke nirwana" ucapnya tersenyum.

Soo Mi yang telah menghapus air matanya diantarkan kembali keCafe tempatnya bekerja oleh Kyuhyun. Sedangkan yang lainnya menelpon ambulans untuk membawa jenazah Yoong Ah dan menguburkannya sesuai permintaan Yoong Ah.

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

* * *

Akhirnya sequelnya tamat! Sequel yang penuh dengan kegajean akhirnya selesai juga :D

Senang and lega rasanya..

Oke, abaikan itu.

Bagaimana sequelnya? Udah bikin rasa penasaran kalian terpuaskan belum? Kalau belum Author benar-benar minta maaf~.

R&R ne. Agar Author tahu rasa kepenasaran kalian sudah terpuaskan atau belum *kepo*

Ppai ppai~~


End file.
